katana_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
V
is a major antagonist in Katana Zero, also being the first major antagonist encountered by Zero. Information V is a slick, blue-haired, Russian gangster with experience fighting NULL soldiers with a side hobby of snuff filming and probably pornography. He carries a gold plated pistol and wears a pair of gold painted steel gauntlets, which is capable of blocking bullets and sword strikes. He is kidnapped by Fifteen after the Mansion mission, and is stated by Snow to have been killed in Katana Zero's credit sequence. Personality V is explicitly sadistic, often spending his time torturing and killing people related to chronos. He seems to be personally invested in the chronos operations, as he states that he got his current position in his organization by killing 7 NULL soldiers. He considers his style of torturing and killing to have an "artistic flair". V looks up to Zero up until the Studio 51 mission, having been under the assumption that Zero wasn't working for an organization and was just a highly skilled serial killer. After Zero turns down his offer to partner up with him, he becomes visibly temperamental. This leads to V killing Omar Al-Qasim after Zero belittles him. V appears to be friends with Snow, but she seems to be embarrassed of him. Present/ During Katana Zero V is first seen in the Factory mission, killing a scientist Zero was attempting to rescue by using an explosive collar. After Zero reaches DJ Electrohead in the Club mission, V will kill the DJ if Zero interrogates him. Regardless of whether the DJ is killed by Zero or V, V can be seen escaping the club after the DJ is killed. Afterwards, V will leave Zero a gift at Zero's apartment, a VHS recording of V torturing and killing Zero's noisy neighbors. In the prologue of the Studio 51 mission, V will pull Zero into a limousine and offer to partner up with him. Zero refuses and V kicks him out of the limo. Zero chases V into the Studio 51 building and defeats him, and V is rescued by Snow. Zero encounters V again in the mansion mission. Zero attempts to work his way through the mansion, but is knocked out by a booby trapped door. V captures him and attempts to interrogate him with Mr. Kissyface, but Zero causes V to lose his temper by patronizing him, causing him to kill Omar Al-Qasim, who V had previously captured. Zero escapes capture and kills Mr.Kissyface, and V flees on a motorcycle. Zero chases V down the highway and catches up to him, forcing V to board an attack helicopter. Zero destroys the helicopter, leaving V severely wounded. Zero confronts V, but is interrupted by Fifteen, who cuts off both of V's arms and kidnaps him. V later appears in one of one of Zero's chronos hallucinations, telling him about the effects of chronos withdrawal. V is last seen in a closed room in Fifteen's hideout, presumably having been tortured to death or been left to bleed to death. Boss Fights Studio 51 fight During the Studio 51 boss fight, V will attempt to kill the player by shooting them. His pistol shots can be reflected and dodged, but V will block any frontal attacks ranged or otherwise. If the player attempts to slash him from the front, he will block the attack and throw the player behind him, leaving them knocked over. When the player is knocked over, V will attempt to shoot them. This attack usually succeeds, but it is possible to either get up in time to reflect the shot, or roll under his bullet. V will also attempt to knock the player over by shoulder charging them, punching them, or throwing them. The shoulder charge can be dodged by jumping over V or rolling past him, and if he charges into a wall he will knock himself over. V can roll dodge past the player's attacks, similar to how the player can roll dodge. V can only be successfully attacked from behind. Doing so will knock him over. If the player lands 4 blows on V, the battle will end and Snow will rescue V. The battle will also end if V kills the player a certain number of times. Highway Motorcycle fight V will first confront the player on his motorcycle, coming from the right side of the screen and firing at him with a submachine gun. V can be knocked off of his bike by slashing him, throwing a bottle at him, or reflecting one of his shots back at him. Once V is knocked off his bike, he will board an attack helicopter and attack the player. The attack helicopter can attack by firing a machine gun, firing waves of missiles at the player, or V will fire at the player with a high caliber rifle. The helicopter can be damaged by reflecting fire from the machine gun or from V's rifle back at it, doing so 3 times will cause the helicopter to crash, ending the boss fight. Gallery V_walking.gif|Walking V_laughting.gif|Laughing V_dying.gif|Injured while aiming V_shootingup.gif|Shooting up V_shooting.gif|Shooting V_breathing.gif|Tired V_fixinghair.gif|Scratching head V_grabbed_by_Dragon.gif|Grabbed by Dragon V_SteamCard.png|Steam Trading Card Artwork Notes * V will often curse in Russian. * Despite wearing a gold chain with "V" on it, he's surprised you refer to him as "V" while being interogated. * During the Mansion mission, hitting V with Master of Sword's projectile will cause him to say "Блять! What was that blue shit?" Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists